Sancia
by lifeisanoccasion
Summary: My Lords and Mistresses. We have finally come to return you home. Tonight is a celebration. The young ones under 19 years of age will be returning with us tomorrow and the adults will return later.” I looked at my father and he stared at me in pain
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people it's me this is a mix between blood and chocolate, and vampires don't ask about my other stories. I will try to update those when I can. **

__________________________________________________________________

Everyday I wake up, I think about my life. My mother was murdered and I have a new step mom. I'm 17 years old with long black hair with the perfect curls, with green eyes. My name is Sancia. I'm also 5'3 I'm short. My family's origin is Italy but my father moved us to Georgia when I was young.

"Sancia your going to be late for school!"

I put on a black Paramore shirt with a dark skirt with black leggings. I left my hair down and I put on black ballet flats and the locket my mom had given me before she died. I went down stairs and saw both of my parents sitting at the table.

"Honey remember that the ceremony is tonight, your cousins are coming down from Philadelphia." I looked over at him

"Yes father." I kissed his cheek and stated my walk to school. I usually did not talk to anyone. I have friends don't get me wrong but I prefer to be with my entire family because I can be myself. Of course I was pretty; guys would drool over me and girls would be jealous but I never date. Like I said I have friends and I want nothing more. When the final bell rang, I went to the gym to work out usually when the teachers are working and the janitor knows I don't make a mess so he usually keeps the gym open for me.

I changed in the locker room into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I went in and did my usual work out. 20 push ups and 20 sit ups, weights, tread mill, and yoga. That usually lasted for three hours. When I did finish, I showered in the locker room and changed back into my regular clothes. When I got home I went into my room and did my homework.

"Ho finalmente trovato dopo tutti questi anni" (I finally found you after all of these years).

"Ciao Antonio" (hello Antonio).

"Non mi ciao Sergio Non posso credere voi e la vostra famiglia a sinistra la nostra Coven. E abbiamo deciso di venire e recuperare tutti voi!" (Don't hello me Sergio i cannot believe you and your family left our coven. And we have decided to come and retrieve you all!)

I recognized one of the voices as my father but I did not recognize the other and there was probably 12 people down stairs.

"Si prega di non parlare di questo fino a quando tutta la mia famiglia è qui che stavano per partire per la caccia comunque" (Don't talk about this until my entire family is here we we're about to leave anyways) My father sounded terrified.

"Bene ora andiamo" (alright lets go)

"Attendere che ho per avere mia figlia" (wait I have to get my daughter) I heard the footsteps stop.

"You have a daughter?" I heard the surprise in his voice.

"Yes and let's not talk about that right now!………………Gianna can you go get Sancia?" I did not here the response but I heard the foot steps.

"Sancia it's time to go." I nodded my head and followed her. We got downstairs and there was a man standing next to my father. He smiled when he saw me.

The man was tall with curly black hair and brown eyes. Everyone around him was silent.

"Hello Sancia I am Antonio." I curtsied in front of him.

"Well I think its best if we head off." He turned to Antonio "Follow behind us" He nodded his head.

I got into the car with my father and my stepmother. "Who the hell is that dad?" He looked at me through the mirror and sighed.

"Antonio is the leader of the coven. Now you must show respect to him like you show respect to your uncle and I." He stared at me.

"Of course father I do not want to disrespect him." I looked down before I saw him smiling. When we got into our clearing in the woods he stopped and we all got out. Gianna held my shoulders and guided me. My father stayed behind. There are thirty of us in our family and they were all talking. Both of us walked down the steps and stood next to one of my cousins.

My uncle and father came out and then 10 others came out and stood on the sides and Antonio and a woman came out. We all bowed to show our respect.

"My Lords and Mistresses. We have finally come to return you home. Tonight is a celebration. The young ones under 19 years of age will be returning with us tomorrow and the adults will return later."

I looked at my father and he stared at me in pain. I felt tears in my eyes but I did not allow myself to show them.

"Now let's begin the hunt shall we?" Six guards came out with 8 humans. They would only use the ones that are in jail for life. Antonio bit all of there arms like my father would and told them to run. The humans took off quickly

"Now my family let your instincts take over. NOW GO." My entire family and the guards including the woman took off running.

"Aren't you going to join them Sancia." I turned and looked at Antonio.

"Of course. I was just thinking." I expected him to turn away and join the others but he didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked at him and he stared into my eyes.

I just shrugged. "Think about how I am going to leave my parents tomorrow." He nodded as if he understood but I knew he didn't. I started running, trying to catch up with the others. Antonio was right next to me. We ended the night with my family feasting on the humans.

________________________________________________________________________

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, 2 chapters in one day maybe I will put another one up.**

________________________________________________________________________

When we returned home that night Antonio was going to be staying at our house with some of his guards. I went into my room, changed into comfortable clothes, and fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning I woke up to Gianni tapping my shoulder.

"We have to pack up your things we only have half an hour." I nodded and stood up. We filled up four suit cases with my clothes and my other favorite things. She walked me down stairs and I saw Antonio talking to my father. I walked over to him and hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Take care of yourself Sancina. I'll join you as soon as I can." I felt my tears forming. Antonio grabbed me and walked my out of my house one of his guards put my suitcases in the trunk. "You'll like it we'll find you an ofiţer that the elders choose and you'll be married like you should have been by now" I stared at him.

"What are you talking about I don't plan on being married." He looked at me.

"You'll be living at the castle with me and there are other men on the council with ofiţer some without you'll lean from the women and by the time your needing, you'll be married." I sent him an evil glare.

"I for one do not want to be used as some toy for a man just so I could just have his children"

I heard him tsk. "The elders will make sure it'll be someone that you will be happy with now end of discussion."

I was silent for the rest of the car ride and the plane ride. When we got off the plane, my family was directed to different directions. I was still with Antonio. We pulled up to a mansion after driving, gates shutting behind us. He walked me into his house. "Marco go get Estephanie and Maria." The boy nodded his head. He came back 5 minutes later with two women. One was tall with brown hair I'm guessing that's Maria and the other was short with blonde hair. I think that Estephanie.

"Who is this Antonio?" Maria said looking at me.

"This is the new member of our household she will become an ofiţer to one of our men and she is also Sergio's son" The both stared at me shocked. "Now I sent two guards earlier to get her a room set up and now may you bring her to it" They nodded their heads.

They each grabbed one of my arms and brought me up two flights of stairs. They opened the door and the room was a big elegant cream color with a bed, dresser, and a desk with a computer. My suitcases were in the corner. I went over to them and started to unpack while I was well aware of the fact that the two girls were still in my room.

"Is there any chance that I could be left alone" I said as I turned to face them. They shook their heads.

"Antonio is speaking to the elders right now and then he'll come in and tell you your ofiţer and then you'll meet him and we'll move on from there……………And besides we are suppose to be teaching you what you suppose to be doing anyways" I laid on my bed and zoned them out. I was lifted up after a while by the girls "Antonio is waiting for you downstairs." I murmured something low enough so they would not here.

They brought me down stairs into an office room and I bowed in front of Antonio. There was a very tall man with brown curly hair with hazel eyes he was buff. Probably one of the brotherhood. "Sancina this is Christian. Christian this is Sancina." I waved and Christian stuck out his hand. "I will let you two talk." he turned to kitchen "I'll come get you when last meal is ready." He nodded his head.

"Would you like to sit" he said gesturing towards the couch. I sat down and he sat down next to me. "What are you like Sancina." I looked at him. I shrugged

"What you see is what you get I'm free spirited in my eyes and I think that's why my dad took us to America cause he did not want me to go through this but my father of all people should know that you could not change fate." I felt tears falling down. "But I did not know that Antonio would go so far as to taking us away from our parents." He wiped the tears from my face.

"Antonio has his reasons. I know that you will see your family again." He brought me into a hug. "Your strong to be able to survive what you've been through"

The was a knock at the door and Antonio stepped in. He smiled when he saw us "Dinner's ready" I immediately sat away from Christian. He stood up with me and we followed Antonio into the dinning room. I sat down next to Christian and started to eat when I was done, Maria brought me upstairs. She laid clothes out in front of me and I went into the bathroom and changed. When I got, I sat on my bed and Maria sat down next to me and started to brush my hair.

"Antonio told me that he saw the two of you hugging." She winked at me

"Yeah well I don't like him and I definitely do not want to be his ofiţer." She smiled at me.

"I think the elders made an excellent choice and I think he'll protect you when your most ready to mate." I twitched at the thought of that.

"I don't want to and besides I don't want to have to mate with him, I barely know him." She laughed.

"You'll be spending more time together tomorrow." I was completely shocked.

"What are you talking about?" This was getting very unpleasant.

"Well since you both have been decided to become each other's ofiţer, he wants you to…" I cut her off.

"When are we suppose to be married." She bit her lip.

"In three days" I felt my breath being taken away.

"I want to be alone and go to sleep." I was so pissed off right now.

"But it's only 8:30" I gave her an extremely mad glare and she backed off.

"Fine, I'll wake you up in the morning." She got up and left shutting the door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning, Maria woke me up and told me to take a shower. When I got out, there were clothes laying on my bed but I walked past them and put on my strapless mango colored shirt, dark skinny jeans, and matching mango colored two inch heels. Right when I finished, Maria walked in.

"Happy I'm wearing something nice that isn't too over the edge like with what you picked out." She smiled.

"Now let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast." When we got downstairs, there was an open seat next to Christian. I ate silently and then I was done, I stepped outside where I found a nice patio. A shadow came over me and I looked up and it was Christian.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me." He looked so sincere.

"Fine" I stood up and started our walk.

"I thought about what you said about Antonio last night and your right he shouldn't be able to control us like that. I believe that everything should have the right to be free even though it makes something else mad. But I also believe that we should do what's best for our people."

I stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds. "I know but I don't understand how getting pregnant with a man I barely know could be good for our people. I'm also 17 ½ years old. My dad wanted me to have a natural life and because of our laws we can't." I felt so bad saying this to him. His eyes were staring at me so intently. And I felt his lips touch mine. It was like magic. Our lips melted together but I knew this wasn't right. I pulled away and took off running.

"Sancina!" He yelled and I'm pretty sure he started following me but I got to my room before he did and locked the door. I went into the corner and cried. I cried because of what I am because of what's happening to me. Not having my mother, father, or Gianni here with me, and I cried because I needed to cry. Sitting there for God knows how long, the door knob started to turn. Dammit I forgot that they might have keys. The door opened and I stayed in the same position I was in with my arms wrapped around my knees crouched on the floor.

"Sancina" I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you please forgive me." I just kept crying. He rubbed my arm trying to calm me down. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry I kissed you. It was too fast." I could hear the pain in his voice. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I was starting to get myself together. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry" I looked up at him "Everything is just moving too fast. I mean we are getting married at the next festival……that's in 1 day and I just couldn't handle taking everything in." I kissed his lips. It was full of passion both of his hands grabbed my cheeks. We both pulled at the same time.

"Why don't we go eat dinner?" I nodded my head in agreement. We held hands as we walked downstairs. Everyone looked at us as we walked in with smiles of there faces. We ate and then I excused myself to my room for bed. Maria did not follow me this time. I changed into a large tee shirt and girl boxers and feel asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**Very long chapter. Please review 1735 words**


End file.
